Clan Umbra
Description Clan Umbra is a matriarchal clan living deep within the Tangled Wood. Very little light reaches the forest floor where these dragons live, even on the fullest moons. Its denizens have fully adapted to the darkness, by way of low-light vision, heightened hearing, and bio-luminescence. Umbra's dragons favor the occult and magicks over trickery and games, and its magicks are indeed powerful. However, the clan is not without reason: benevolent travelers and visitors have nothing to fear and may be led to safety and welcomed with open arms; however, those who come with the intent to harm may be led astray, and never see the light of day again. It is worth mentioning that there seems to be a strange curse upon some of Clan Umbra's members, especially the leaders and their counsel: their bodies are being overtaken by brambles, branches, muck and mushrooms; as if slowly becoming a part of the Tangled Wood themselves. The source of the curse is a backfired protection spell, cast by the Nature-blooded witch, Ilmr. History Antares awoke within the Tangled Wood, unsure of why she was there. She knew she was looking for something, but she had no idea what. The guardian's legs carried her forward through the darkness of the Tangled Wood, as if the land was calling to her. It felt as though she walked for days until she came to a clearing in the brambles, and met a fae named Sirius. Antares took the land itself as her charge, the two formed a small collective and ruled together for a time, until the fae made it clear that his duty was to the Shadowbinder, and off he went, leaving Antares to rule the fledgling clan alone. After some time, Antares stumbled upon another guardian, Orpheus, drowning in a swamp near her territory. Upon coming to his rescue, Orpheus declared that Antares was destined to be his charge, and from then on he never left her side, and the two guardians have ruled over Clan Umbra together ever since that day. Since then, the clan has boomed in population. Antares protects all in the clan as if they were her own hatchlings; and she would kill or die for any and all of them without a second thought. Roles and Customs * The Founders: ** Oversee and delegate all activities and duties within the clan. * The Umbral Counsel: ** The Founders' trusted advisory group. ** Day-to-day activities depend on the member. * The Umbral Guard: ** These dragons guard and patrol Clan Umbra's borders daily; they also make up the foraging and scavenging teams. ** They also help the warriors keep the Emperor, Asterius, at bay. * The Umbral Warriors: ** The Umbral warriors are the main force of colosseum fighters, as well as the hunting party. ** They assist in keeping the Emperor, Asterius, at bay. * The Umbral Priesthood: ** The Umbral Priesthood performs various duties in the name of the Shadowbinder. This includes duties such as hand-fastings (marriage), exaltation rituals, and naming of hatchlings. * The Umbral Coven: ** Aside from the founders, the Coven consists of some of the most highly respected members of the clan, as magic and its uses are of vast importance to them. ** Day-to-day duties vary by member, but usually involve various protective spells around the territory, spells and herbal remedies for the sick, adding magickal protection to armor and weapons, etc. * The Umbral Alchemists: ** Clan Umbra's small team of alchemists. ** Currently working together on a potential solution to Clan Umbra's curse. * The Umbral Academics: ** Dragons who pursue the sciences and arts over magic. ** Many of these dragons are currently working to find their own solution to Clan Umbra's curse. Lair Location The majority of Clan Umbra's territory lies within the Wispwillow Grove, though portions of it stretch to the Foxfire Bramble and the Driftwood Drag, where their territory meets that of their ally's, Clan Abyss. Most of their territory is in perpetual darkness, save for glowing mushrooms and the occasional sliver of moonlight. Lair Structure Clan Umbra's lair is a massive network of pathways among thick brambles and forest cover. Many paths lead to dead ends or traps, should malevolent visitors actually make their way into the lair itself. Umbra's denizens have memorized every single path in their territory and know every entrance and exit, every safe haven and escape route. Clan Members * The Founders ** Antares (Matriarch) ** Orpheus (Patriarch) * The Spirits ** Yue (Eclipse Entity) ** Peitho (Lord of Brambles) * The Umbral Counsel ** Coward (Advisor) ** Mnemosyne (Lorekeeper) ** Fame (Arcane Oracle) ** Aftermath (Shadow Oracle) ** Rhine (Water Ambassador) ** Sayvil (Trader) ** Sparrow (Courier) ** Syn (Mediator) * The Umbral Guard ** Huron (Umbral Leviathan) ** Ontario (Aurora Leviathan) ** Nemesis (Siren) ** Ashmedai (Protector) ** Sigrun (Protector) ** Ashera (Archer) * The Umbral Warriors ** Helena (General) ** Rota (Captain) ** Atreus (Captain) ** Cure (Abyssal Hellion) ** Maynard (Umbral Hellion) ** Daora (Warrior) ** Arion (Bounty Hunter) ** Indra (Mage) * The Umbral Priesthood ** Achlys (High Priestess) ** Shikra (High Priest) ** Jiiva (Priest) ** Lune (Priestess) * The Umbral Coven ** Peyton (Deathcaller) ** Alkali (Coven High Priestess) ** Yuna (Medium) ** Aphelion (Necromancer) ** Shiva (Fortune Teller) ** Oya (Lightning Mage) ** Ginevra (Witch) ** Ilmr (Witch) * The Umbral Alchemists ** Akantha (Head Alchemist) ** Okkervil (Alchemist) ** Savek (Alchemist) * The Umbral Academics ** Kaladin (Medic) ** Indus (Horticulturist) ** Rhea (Cartographer) ** Polaris (Astronomer) ** Rafe (Storyteller) ** Nada (Artist) ** Pluto (Apothecary) ** Eir (Druid) Allies and Enemies * Clan Abyss - an Ally to Clan Umbra from the Leviathan Trench. Their alliance began when Abyss' Reaper trespassed into Umbra's territory, where he met Peyton, the Deathcaller. Deeply infatuated with each other, they sought each other's company often, and the Clans eventually met and agreed to an alliance. Many dragons are integrated within the other's clan. * The Floating Island Clan - An Ally to Clan Umbra living on a floating island on the borders of Wind, Fire, and Water's territories. The alliance began after a Gathering, following the events of the Bounty of the Elements. * Asterius - an Enemy to Clan Umbra; an Emperor bearing three heads with Shadow, Arcane, and Light magicks. It takes their entire force just to keep this monster at bay. * Serthis Beastclan - Enemies to Clan Umbra, the Serthis have mostly stayed away due to Asterius being a much larger threat to both parties.